The human body may be regarded as a biological radiation source that can emit various kinds of information to the atmosphere around us. Research shows, there exists an interaction between one human body and another human body, and a human body and nature. This interaction inspires people to seek for the most suitable way, which can benefit the human body more. Thus, it is proposed to use the theorem of bionics for simulating and producing suitable energy spectrum that applies to organs of the human body through the biochemical action and the combined response effect of cell and histology to improve the natural balance procedure and reach the goal of health care and disease treatment. Prior art magnetic water generator is an alternating magnetic field one. Water processed by such magnetic water generator is higher in energy and activity, and has certain effects on inflammation, calculus and other common diseases. However, since the frequency of electro-magnetic field used for processing water is far away from the frequency of the biological alternating electro-magnetic field inside human body, and field intensity can not reach the threshold value, thus the processed water can not further improve the bionic adjusting functionality inside the human body.